Pandora TT Style
by DIZILLA
Summary: This story is back on my list people and soon you will have another chapter of Pandora TT Style!
1. Chapter 1

**Pandora TT style**

Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans or Avatar.

At Titans Tower:

Raven was meditating in the Common Room of Titans Tower

'' Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zintmmfff...? ''

BB quickly grabbed Raven from behind and dragged her off to his room

BB came to his door and threw Raven inside and locked the door

'' Beast Boy what're you doing '' Raven asked while getting up

'' Uh Raven you know how we're not allowed in the others mail '' BB asked Raven

'' Yes '' Raven answered raising her eyebrow

'' Well I got a letter from someone but it's stated to you, and it looks really secret,like government secret '' BB said while handing Raven a unread letter

'' I'm acually suprised that you didn't read it '' Raven said

'' Well bye me and Cy are gunna play Turbo Titans 2 '' BB said while running out of his room

'' Whatever '' Raven muttered to herself

Raven left BB's room in hopes that she didn't have an odor clinging to her

Raven came to her room and and locked her door

'' Now lets see what you are about '' Raven muttered to herself

Raven opened the letter and read it to herself

What The Letter Looked Like:

_For the eyes of:Raven Roth only_

_Raven Roth_

_Hello my name is Grace Augistine_

_You have been chosen to help with me on Pandora_

_I do not know if you have heard of Pandora or not so if you have this will be a recap_

_If you have not then you will learn a lesson or two about Pandora and what goes on here_

_First off Pandora is a different planet and it does have a toxic atmosphere to humans_

_If you leave by the time you get this letter it will take about six years to get to Pandora_

_Also there is a humaniod population on Pandora_

_The humanoids are called the Na' vi _

_They acually talk to the planet through a nerve bond at the back of thier head_

_The Na' vi call this bond:the __Tsahalu__ meaning..._

**(Several lessons later)**

_That is a Avatar and you have been chosen to drive one _

_We just need you to send a piece of your hair and we will be able to make you an Avatar_

_If you do not take this chance we understand_

_But as you heard we just want to make peace with the Na' vi_

_We hope that you will help us _

_As soon as you get this letter please send a letter to the RDA and they will give me your letter_

_Please send us your hair along with your letter_

_Oh yes and if you must,you can bring your friend Cyborg _

_If he is as good with technology as alot of troops say he is then he will be very good to have here _

_And we can make an Avatar for him too_

_We hope to see you and Cyborg(if you wish) in six years _

_- Grace Augistine_

Back To Raven:

Raven felt a flurry of emotions go through her,she had a chance to help another planet, at the same time what about the team

'I think I should go, I mean what is the harm in trying to help' Raven thought to herself

But first off she had to tell the team and see if Cy would go to

Raven refolded her letter and walked out to the Common room to tell the team

Just as she predicted everyone was in there

Robin was listening to music

BB and Cyborg were playing Turbo Titans 2 (I just made that up)

And Starfire was in the kitchen making something that looked alive still

'' Hey guys we need to talk '' Raven yelled

Everyone looked up to her as she yelled that

'' Whats going on Raven '' Robin asked while turning off the stereo

'' Okay well where to start '' Raven muttered to herself

'' Friend Raven for what is troubling you '' Starfire asked

Raven then explained the whole situation to the Titans

When Raven was done everyones jaws were on the floor

'' So do you think that I can go '' Raven asked Robin

'' But what about the team, what about the city Raven '' Robin asked

'' Robin even you know that crime rates have been so low lately,dude we don't even leave the tower anymore '' Beast Boy argued

'' Yes friend Robin, for we have not left our home for a while '' Starfire stated

'' Yeah man, why shouldn' we let Rae go, this could be her big chance to help out more man '' Cyborg said lightly

'' Fine, Raven if you feel that is what you need to do then we won't hold you back '' replied Robin

'' Oh and there's one more thing '' Raven said while turning to Cyborg

'' They want me to bring you to '' Raven stated

'' Yeah...hold on, do I get my own Avatar to '' asked Cyborg

'' Yes you do..but you have to send a DNA sample to '' Raven informed

'' No problem Rae you get started on that letter and I'll start packing my things '' Cyborg replied while running to his room

'' He's excited '' Robin stated

'' Yes I'm sure no one noticed '' Raven said sarcasticly

With that Raven left to pack her things

As soon as Raven was done packing she started her letter to Grace Augistine

Raven's Letter:

_,Cyborg and I have accepted your invitation_

_I will send our DNA and we will be at the shuttle launch tomarrow_

_Cyborg and I will see you in six years_

_-Raven Roth_

Raven then got hers and Cyborg's DNA samples

Raven then put the samples in to plastic baggies and sent them off with her letter

Back To Raven:

'' Raven hurry up if the shuttle launch is where you say it is then we need to go now '' Raven heard Cyborg yell from behind her door

'' Okay Cyborg I'll be there in a minuate '' Raven said while packing her toothbrush away

Raven walked out into the Common room

Raven and Cyborg said goodbye to the other Titans and hoped that they would see each other again

With that Raven and Cyborg left for the launching site inArizona

In The T-Car:

'' So...you excited for having an Avatar '' asked Cyborg

'' I have to admit that it'll be a different experience for me '' Raven replied monotonely

'' Oh come on '' Cyborg nearly yelled

'' What '' Raven asked

'' You know you're excited so why don' you just show it...and don' tell me you can't cause I know for a fact that your powers are not connected to your emotions anymore '' Cyborg informed

'' How do you know that '' Raven demanded angrilly

'' See your showin' anger and nothin's happening '' Cyborg stated

'' How do you know Cyborg '' Raven demanded

'' I accidently read it on your file after the whole Trigon incident '' Cyborg informed

'' Why did you go on my file '' Raven asked

'' I was goin' to put the new passwords in for each of our files and I came across it and I thought that it was Slade spyin' on us or somethin' and it wasn't '' Cyborg stated

'' Ohh...sorry '' Raven said slightly embarresed

'' No prob'...now tell me how excited you are about this trip '' Cyborg asked

'' Okay fine...I'm very excited for this trip '' Raven stated

'' Now we gettin' somewhere '' Cyborg joked

'' Oh ha ha '' Raven replied sarcasticly

At Some Random Motel:

Cyborg and Raven kept on talking until they came to a motel and slept in a room there for the night

Raven woke up first and got up to make some herbal tea and meditated

Then Raven woke up Cyborg and he made breakfast and they went on the road again

At The Shuttle Site:

Raven and Cyborg arrived at the shuttle site just in time

Raven and Cyborg put the T-Car in the main shuttle and put thier packed stuff in thier lockers

'' Here '' said Cyborg while handing Raven a pair of Halographic Rings

'' Thanks '' Raven stated as she put the rings in her bag

Raven and Cyborg were quickly loaded onto the main ship and were forced to put on blue pagama like suits

'' Rae are ya nervous '' asked Cyborg through bathroom stalls

'' Yeah '' Raven replied as she finished putting on her suit

Raven and Cyborg were shown to thier Cryosleep chambers

Cyborg started to crawl into his Cryo chamber

'' Night Rae see ya in six years '' Cyborg said

'' Night Cyborg,see you '' Raven said back to him

Raven saw that Cyborg's Cryo chamber got closed then sealed and he fell asleep immediately

Raven looked out the window cause she knew it was going to be her last time seeing her old home

Raven laid down in her chamber and the doctors buckled her in securely

Raven then heard her chamber seal shut and gas started leaking in her chamber

Raven started to feel tired until it was too much to bare and she fell into a deep sleep

The shuttles rockets started up and they lifted away from earth

Raven's Cryosleep Chamber (Current time in Cryo sleep:5 years,9 months,13 Days,7 hours)

Cyborg's and Raven's Dreamscapes:

Raven was dreaming that she was at home,but the only one who was there with her was Cyborg

'' Raven...Raven where are ya '' Cyborg called in thier dreamscape

(Raven made it so that her and Cyborg could keep each other company in Cryo sleep)

Cyborg was looking around and wondered what the heck was going on

'' Cyborg '' Raven yelled

'' Raven where are ya '' Cyborg yelled

'' I'm right here '' Raven said as she appeared right behind him

'' Oh there ya are '' Cyborg joked

'' Yeah '' Raven stated

'' So where are we '' Cyborg asked Raven

'' We're in our dreamscapes...I chose the tower as our dreamscape background '' Raven informed

Cyborg looked out the window of the main room and sighed

'' Whats wrong '' Raven asked

'' Do you think that when we wake up that things will ever be the same again '' Cyborg asked

'' I don't know...I mean we are going to be asleep for six years,but I do know this..we will always be with our friends no matter how old they are '' Raven stated

Cyborg went up to Raven and hugged her,and suprisingly she hugged him back

'' Thanks Rae '' said Cyborg

'' No problem Cy '' stated Raven

The dreamscape started to earthquake and fall apart

'' Rae whats going on '' yelled Cyborg as he let go of Raven

'' Don't worry we're just waking up...see you in a few minates Cyborg '' Raven yelled

'' See ya Rae '' Cyborg yelled

The dreamscape finally dissapeared and there was a flash of light

Raven's Cryosleep Chamber:

Raven's eyes slowly slid open the first thing she noticed was her sweat from her sleep was floating around

Raven looked around and she noticed was that her body was floating as well but was stopped by the restraints

Raven was startled by her Cryo chamber unsealed itself and she felt her body being pulled and she was blinded by the lights

Raven's eyes quickly adjusted to the lights

Raven looked next to her and saw Cyborg awake and staring at her

'' Hey Rae its good to see ya '' Cy joked

'' Good to see you to Cy '' Raven replied

'' Man am I hungry...and I mean alot more than usual '' Cyborg stated

Raven then noticed that she felt famished probably as much as Cyborg

Cyborg and Raven both heard a doctor yell

**'' You have currently been in Cryostate for 5 years,9 months and 14 days you will be hungry,you will be weak ''**

Raven and Cyborg were released from thier chambers and floated to thier lockers

Raven bumped into a guy who's locker was right next to hers

Raven read the locker name and it said JACOB SULLY

'' Jake Sully it is nice to meet you... '' Jake greeted

'' Raven '' Raven greeted back

'' Hey Rae who's this fella '' Cyborg said while looking at Jake

'' Cyborg..Jake Sully..Jake Sully..Cyborg '' Raven said while pointing to the boys

'' Its nice to meet you Cyborg '' Jake said

'' I'ts good to meet ya as well Jake '' Said Cyborg while shacking Jake's hand

Raven opened her locker and took out her two Halo rings(that Cyborg whipped up for her) and some regular clothes and then she floated to the bathroom(which is hard in space)

When Raven floated back out she had black hair and brown eyes and her skin was a slight tan and she was dressed in regular dark blue jeans and and a regular blue T-shirt with black sneakers

Cyborg wore his Halo rings and became Stone again

Raven pushed herself over to Cyborg and they got on the shuttle to leave

Then Raven and Cyborg heard a familiar voice behind them

'' Hey guys wait up '' Jake yelled from behind them

Raven turned around and saw Jake and he was carrying a wheelchair with him

(Neither Titan was suprised)

(Raven scanned his mind and found out and Cyborg scanned him and found a nasty scar along his spine)

'' Hey Jake you need help with that man '' asked Cyborg

'' No thanks I got this '' Jake replied

'' Okay then '' Cyborg stated

Jake floated up to Cyborg and Raven and the three of them got into thier seats and buckled up tight

With that the shuttle launched itself into Pandora's atmosphere

Cyborg and Raven were taught how to use the Exo-packs and were told never go outside without one

With that the shuttle landed at Hells Gate

The marines started to stand up and put on thier Exo-packs

Raven and Cyborg put on thier Exo-packs as well and got out of thier seats

Raven and Cyborg waited for Jake to get on his wheelchair

The three walked and wheeled out of the shuttle and were amazed by everything

The plants were amazing and you could see a gas giant in the sky that was right next to Pandora

The three almost walked into a AMP suit

'' **Look out hot rod** '' The marine inside said to Jake

Then the three saw a big dump truck that had arrows in the tires

Inside Hells Gate:

The three came to the cafeteria and saw the other new marines sitting in there

A man was walking back and forth talking to the new reqruits about what happens on Pandora

The man's name was General Quarch and he had a nasty looking scar giong down his right eye to his right ear

When Quarch was done explaining the 'Pandora' rules everyone headed to thier sleeping quarters

'' Jake '' The three turned around and saw a very skinny looking man coming twords them

'' Jake...Your Jake right '' The man asked

'' Yeah '' Jake replied

'' Norm Spellman...I went through Avatar training with your brother '' Norm informed

Jake and Norm shook hands and Norm looked to Raven and Cyborg

'' Hi I'm Norm whats up '' asked Norm while looking at Raven

'' I'm Raven and nothing much '' Raven stated

'' I'm Cyborg and I just wanna get somethin' to eat '' Cyborg joked

Norm looked at Cyborg like he was crazy

'' Here...watch '' Cyborg explained while handing his backpack to Raven

Cyborg then slammed his two fists together and he turned off Stone

Norm looked in amazement as Cyborg changed

'' Wow you're really a cyborg...what kind of tech is used here '' asked Norm astonished

'' Just some halogram fluxuations...its not that hard '' informed Cyborg

Cyborg then slammed his fists again and turned Stone back on

Raven handed Cyborg his backpack back

'' So you're a Teen Titan then '' Norm asked Cyborg

'' Yeah we both are '' Cyborg said while pointing to him and Raven

'' So are you an Avatar driver to '' Raven asked Norm

'' Yeah...and I'm excited about it '' Norm replied

'' Then we all are Avatar drivers here then '' Jake stated

'' Hey do you guys want to go see the Avatars '' Norm asked

'' YES '' Jake and Cyborg yelled in unison

Raven rolled her eyes while Norm suppresed a chuckle

'' Okay then lets go...you coming Jake '' Norm asked Jake

'' Yeah...I comin'...lets go '' Jake replied

The four came to the room where the Avatars were being kept

'' And here we are '' Norm stated

A man walked up to them who looked like he was the smartest one in there

'' Hi...You must be Jake Sully...You can call me Max '' Max informed the four

Max then turned to Raven and Cyborg

'' So who do we have here '' Max asked

'' I'm Raven and this is Cyborg '' Raven informed Max

Max once again looked at Cyborg like he was crazy

'' We're Cyborg and Raven from the Teen Titans '' Cyborg informed

'' Well you certainly don't look like them '' Max stated

'' Trust me they are who they say they are '' Jake told Max

'' Fine..So who wants to see thier Avatars '' Max said excitedly

'' WE DO '' Cyborg and Norm said in unison again

'' Well then lets go '' Max said

The five came to the tanks that the Avatars grew in

'' This ones yours Norm '' Max said while he showed Norm

'' Damn..they got big '' Jake said

'' They fully mature on the flight out '' Norm informed

'' Yeah and they got great muscle tone '' Max stated

'' We can get the nerve tests done,and get them cleaned up...you guys can take them out tomarrow '' Max said happily

'' Raven yours is over there '' Max said as he was pointing to a tank on the other side of the room

Raven walked over to her Avatar and was amazed by the size of it

Raven's Avatar had a pretty skinny body structure,but Raven could see a lot of muscles behind the skin

Raven's Avatar body also had violet hair like herself

Raven noticed her Avatar's skin color was a little more paler than the others

Raven's Avatar had a long violet braid right at the back of the head

The braid reached about her tail area

'' Now I know this is your Avatar Rae '' stated Cyborg who walked over

'' I know Cy...now where is your Avatar '' Raven asked

'' Over there '' Cyborg said while pointing to a chamber in the corner of the room

Raven and Cyborg walked to the chamber and Raven smiled

Cyborg's Avatar was very muscular and the body was a little taller then Raven's Avatar

Cyborg's Avatar hair was pure black and he to had a braid that went to his tail area as well

Raven also saw that Cyborg's Avatar's head had the same technology as the side of human Cyborg's head

(_In other words Cyborg's Avatar has the same robot side as Cyborg's head,But thats all of the tech on Cyborg's Avatar NO MORE, hahahahaha_)

'' So these are what the Na' vi look like then '' Cyborg asked

'' Yes,except the Na' vi don't have five fingers and toes,and they are a little more skinnier '' Max informed Raven and Cyborg

'' Oooooohhhhh '' Raven and Cyborg said in unison

'' Now lets go to the link room then '' Max said

'' Alright lets go Max '' Jake stated

The four went to the link room and Raven asked a question

'' Max...do you know a woman named Grace Augistine '' Raven asked Max

'' Yes I do...but don't worry you will meet her as soon as we get to the link room '' Max replied

In the Link Room:

**'' Warning drivers coming out of link '' **a scientist said as the five came to the link room

Raven noticed the links control panel and saw three link beds come out and open up to reveal some scientists

One of them was a woman who groaned as she got up and said '' Who's got my god damn cigarette ''

The woman then put her legs over the edge and she said'' Guys...whats wrong with this picture ''

Some scientist came up to the woman and gave the woman her cigarette '' Thank you '' she mumbled to the scientist

'' Here she is Cinderella back from the ball..Grace I want you to meet Norm Spellman,Raven and Cyborg of the Teen Titans,and last but not least Jake Sully '' Max said to Grace

'' Norm I hear good things about you,hows your Nat'ni '' Grace asked Norm

Norm then said some words in another language and he did some hand gestures

Grace answered back in the language and Raven noted that she sounded much better than Norm

Grace then turned to Raven and Cyborg

'' You two don't look like the people I sent my letter to '' Grace stated

Cyborg gave Raven a smile that said'Let's show her then' Raven nodded

The Titans both slammed thier fists togrther and they changed back into thier alter egos

'' Now thats more like it..Raven I was very happy when I got your letter back..making your Avatars was acually a pretty good challange '' Grace said while smiling

'' It is good to meet you '' Raven said to Grace while shacking her hand

'' You can call me Grace '' Grace informed

Grace turned to Cyborg

'' Well now...you must be Cyborg '' Grace stated

'' Yes ma'am..Its good to meet ya as well...oh and this is Jake Sully '' Cyborg said while pointing to Jake

'' Ma'am '' Jake said while holding out his right hand

'' Yeah I know who you are and I don't need you..I need your brother..you know the PHD who trained three years '' Grace stated

'' He's dead...I know that it's a big inconvenience for everyone '' Jake stated

Grace felt a pang of guilt as soon as Jake said that

'' How much lab training have you had '' Grace asked

'' I dissected a frog once '' Jake said

The guilt that Grace had felt shattered in an instant

'' Ya see...they're just pissing on us without the curtiousy of calling it rain...I'm going to Shelfridge '' Grace said pissed off

'' Grace I don't think thats a good idea '' Max stated

'' No he has no buisness to stick his nose into my department...I'm gunna kick his corporate butt '' Grace said as she walked out of the Link room

Max sighed then turned to Jake

'' Be here tomarrow...O800...try and use big words '' Max informed

Max then turned and left to go find Grace

'' Well why don't we get something to eat then go to bed Raven '' Cyborg asked

'' Yeah I think thats whats best '' Raven replied

Cyborg and Raven headed to the cafeteria

Norm headed outside to check the plantlife

Jake headed off to meet Quarch

The Next Day:

Raven saw the chambers that the Avatars were kept in were being hosed out

Raven and Cyborg were following Grace and she pointed them to the link chambers that they were going in

'' Raven,how much video logging time have you done '' Grace asked Raven

'' About 23 hours '' informed Raven

'' Thats okay compared to him '' Grace said while pointing to Jake

Raven chuckled to herself and got in the link bed

'' Just relax and let your mind go blank '' Grace told Raven

Raven's link bed closed,and so did Cyborg's,Jake's,and Norm's

Raven closed her eyes and she didn't think about anything

Raven then felt a weird pulling sensation at the back of her head and she saw a flash of light

Raven then felt her eyes open,but her vision was blurry at first

'' RRRaaaaavvvennnn,RRRRaaavvveeeeennn cccaaannnn yyyooooouuuuu hhhheeeeeaaaarrr mmmmmeeee '' The blurry doctor asked Raven

A light was shown in Raven's eyes and she felt her pupils shrink and go back to normal again

'' Light reflexes are good '' The male doctor told the female doctor

The female doctor then snapped her gloved fingers in front of Raven's ears

Raven felt her ears flinch when the female doctor snapped in her ears

'' Ear reflexes are good..how do ya feel Raven '' the female doctor asked Raven

'' Hey guys,hows it going '' asked Raven happily

Raven noted that her voice sounded the same as ever

'' Welcome to your new body Raven '' the female doctor told Raven

Raven then lifted up her hands and saw that they wern't her hands,but they were her Avatar's hands

Raven smiled and sat up and got a good look at her body

'' Okay Raven we're gunna take this nice and slow '' the female doctor told Raven

Raven nodded and did as she was told

Raven looked over to see Cyborg's Avatar was sitting up as well

'' Hey Rae how does your body feel '' said Cyborg's Avatar with a smile from ear to ear

'' It feels good Cy,what about you '' replied Raven

'' I almost forgot what what it was like to have a body again '' Cyborg almost yelled

Raven smiled at Cyborg and was about to do her motor control tests when she saw Jake's Avatar try to stand up

The doctors yelled at Jake to get back on the gurney but he wouldn't listen

Jake then stumbled out of the door to the outside

Raven took off the sensors that connected her to the machine

Raven then got up and ran out the door following Jake

The sunlight blinded Raven for a second as she stepped outside

Raven's eyes quickly adjusted to the light and she saw Jake jogging away from Norm

Raven started to run after him and she relized that she was running very fast

Raven saw that Jake almost hit a person in a AMP suit that yelled '' **Watch it **''

Raven was right behind Jake who had the biggest smile on his face while running

Jake then slid to a stop and Raven slid to a stop as well

Jake then shoved his feet into the dirt to get a feel for his feet

Raven smiled at Jake and she noted that she felt very strong in her Avatar body

'' Hey you two '' a Avatar yelled at them while walking twords them

'' Grace '' Jake asked

'' Well who'd you expect numb nuts...think fast you two '' Grace said as she threw two fruits at Raven and Jake

Raven caught hers no problem and Jake caught his no problem

'' Motor control is looking good '' Grace said while smiling

Raven saw that Jake took a bite out of his fruit and groaned with pleasure

Raven looked at her fruit and shrugged and took a bite out of hers as well

Raven thought that her fruit was very refreshing and tangy at the same time

Grace then smiled once more and chuckled to herself

A Few Hours Later:

Raven was messing with her braid and she sqweezed the end a little

Raven felt her nerves on the end of her braid and saw her little nerves move around and try to grab something

'' Don't play with those you'll go blind '' Raven heard Grace tell her

'' This is a little interesting '' Raven mumbled to herself

Raven then felt her little nerves go back into her braid and she stopped messing with her braid

Raven then saw Cyborg about to put his finger in his

'' Um Cyborg I wouldn't do that if I were you '' Raven warned

'' Why Rae '' asked Cyborg as he took his finger away from his little nerves

'' Grace told me that you will go blind if you mess with it '' stated Raven

'' Oh thanks for the warnin' Rae '' replied Cyborg as his little nerves went back into his braid

'' No problem Cyborg '' Raven said

Cyborg and Raven saw Jake look at his little nerves

'' Don't play with that . '' Grace warned Jake

Raven then heard Jake mumble to himself '' Thats kind of freaky ''

Raven chuckled to herself as she let herself fall onto her back on her bed

'' Goodnight kiddies '' Raven heard Grace tell to everyone

Raven noted that her body accually felt exhausted

Raven let her eyes close and her body fell asleep

Raven then felt the pulling feeling again and she saw another flash of light

In The Link Room:

Raven opened her eyes and she heard the link bed unlock itself

Raven pushed up on the link bed roof and it opened up to let her out

'' Welcome back '' Raven heard Cyborg say to her

Cyborg helped Raven out of the link bed

Raven noticed that her back felt stiff, but it quickly went away

'' So how did you like that Raven '' Grace asked

'' That was exciting, and I hope that I can feel that again '' Raven said with a smile on her face

Grace smiled when Raven had said that

Grace's face then turned into a look of curiosity

'' Raven would you and Cyborg like to come collect some plant samples with me tomarrow '' asked Grace

'' Sure, I need to get a better look at Pandora and how it works anyway '' Raven said

'' Cyborg how about you '' Grace asked quickly

'' Sure, why not, I could use a little jungle safari '' joked Cyborg

Grace smiled and chuckled to herself at Cyborgs little joke

'' So go to bed then cause I need you two up bright and early so we don't get caught up in all of the crap that goes on in this place in the morning '' ordered Grace

Raven and Cyborg nodded and then they headed to bed

The Next Day:

Before Raven knew what happened it was the next day and her and Cyborg were in thier Avatars and they were riding in a helecopter with a pilot named Trudy

'' WHOOOOO '' Raven heard Jake scream in enjoyment

Raven smiled as she heard Trudy chuckle to herself

Raven then looked at Cyborg,who was at the other door gun, look in awe at all of the plantlife

Raven smiled to herself as she looked at all of the nature

Raven felt the helecopter slow down and it started to decent

Raven saw Jake unlock the gun from its holder and he jumped down onto the ground and immediate went into guard mode

The helecopter made a complete landing and Raven placed herself on the ground

Raven heard Grace say over the helecopter engines '' Norm your pack ''

Raven saw Norm go back and he got his backpack

Cyborg grabbed the other machine gun and he went into guard mode to

'' Shut it down,were gunna stay a while '' Raven heard Grace say to Trudy over the radio

The helecopter's engines started to die down and then they stopped altogether

Cyborg came next to Raven and said to her

'' Don't be scared Rae, I'll make sure nothing hurts us 'kay ''

'' Cyborg to be honest I'm not scared, I'm acually more curious '' Raven said

'' Well don' be to curious, you know what happened to the cat '' Cyborg joked

'' Oh ha ha '' Raven said sarcasticly

Cyborg chuckled to himself and went up to Grace

'' You stay here, one idiot with a gun is bad enough '' Grace stated

'' You da man doc '' Cyborg said as he fake soluted

Grace smiled as she rolled her eyes at Cyborg's little joke

Grace moved into the forest as did Jake and Norm

Raven jogged to catch up with them

Raven noticed that Grace and Norm were looking at a tree root

Raven didn't really get what Grace and Norm were looking at

Raven shrugged her shoulders to herself and made her way over to Jake who was looking at the plants

Jake made his way over to some spiral looking plants that stuck up straight from the ground

Raven saw Jake about to put his finger on one of the plants and as soon as Jake touched it, the plant shot itself down into the ground

Raven and Jake both jumped back from suprise

'' Wanna try '' Jake said while chuckling

Raven rolled her eyes as she smiled and chuckled to herself

Raven made her way to one of the plants and she put out her hand and touched the plant

As soon as Raven's fingers came into contact with the plant it shot itself into the ground as well

Raven chuckled to herself as the plant shot into the ground

Jake made his way to more of the plants and he touched two of them at the same time

All of the plants this time shot themselves into the ground

As soon as they all went down a giant hammerhead looking creature roared at them

Raven's and Jake's faces fell into a look of horror as the creature roared

Jake was the first one to recover and he went into guard mode as he brought up his gun

Raven recovered as well and took out her pistol that General Quarch gave her in case she had any trouble with anything

'' Don't shoot, don't shoot you'll piss him off '' Grace said to Raven and Jake as she and Norm ran behind a tree near Raven and Jake

The creature hammered its head into a tree and the tree came out from the blow

'' Its already pissed off '' Jake said quickly

'' Trust me your bullets won't hurt it, that armor is to thick '' Grace informed

'' Then what do you want us to do...dance with it '' Raven said sarcasticly

'' Just hold your ground, run and he'll charge '' Grace informed

The creature roared and charged twords Raven and Jake

Jake and Raven froze where they were and Jake all of a sudden ran twods the creature roaring

The creature stopped charging and and it ran back to its herd

'' Yeah..thats what I'm talking about bitch, you don't want none of this '' Jake said gangster like

Raven thought about joining in and she did

'' Yeah thats right, get your little punkass back to mommy '' Raven said while smirling

Raven looked at Jake who had the biggest smile on his face

Raven and Jake both heard a big twig snap behind them

Raven and Jake looked behind them and they saw a huge ugly version of a panther

The panther jumped over them and roared at the herd of hammerheads

The hammerheads roared back and the panther looked back at Jake and Raven

Jake put up his machine gun and Raven put up her pistol

'' What about this one,run,don't run,what '' Jake asked Grace quickly

'' RUN...DEFINATELY RUN '' Grace yelled at both of them

Raven and Jake sprinted into the forest with the thanator(_the big ugly panther_) hot on thier heels

Jake grabbed Raven's hand and they made thier way into an old tree root system

The thanator chewed and clawed at the bark to try to get Raven and Jake

Jake shot at the thanator with his gun

Raven didn't need a hint twice and she shot at the thanator as well

The thanotor acually grabbed Jake's gun and pulled it out of his hands and threw the gun away

Raven's gun ran out of bullets and she threw it away from her in fustration

Jake grabbed Raven's hand again and they ran away from the thanotor

The thanotor grabbed Jake's pack and started swinging him around

Raven saw Jake unbuckle his pack and he was swong away from the thanotor

Raven quickly ran over to Jake and helped him up and the thanotor started to chase them again

The next thing Raven knew she and Jake jumped over a cliff and into a waterfall

Raven quickly remembered Quarch's rule #42

' _**Rule number fourty two: if you happen to fall off of a cliff, which I'm sure none of you will, keep your legs straight before you hit the damn water **_'


	2. GOOD NEWS!

**Hey everyone good news, I am officially doing this story again. SO SORRY for the long and I do mean LONG hiatus. It won't happen again and expect the next chapter of this story to come soon!**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then!  
**


End file.
